


Staying true

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: 30 Days of Triles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling and talking about life and stereotypes.</p><p>This is for the #30DaysofTriles Challenge, day 2: Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying true

**Author's Note:**

> I did some introspective stuff on Miles yesterday, so now I'm taking on Tristan. It's a pretty quick little drabble, though, I'm not going to lie. Maybe someday soon I'll commit to a longer fic with these two.

I’m not quite sure how this happened. It’s been about a week since the whole storm thing and I’m currently lying on Miles’ bed. It’s not that we’ve done anything - I don’t know how I’d feel about that and neither does he, I bet. We’re just lying here, on our sides with our elbows and knees touching. We’ve been talking about everything and nothing for about an hour.

”You remember the first time we spent time together, that afternoon in Paris?” Miles asks me after a lull in conversation.

”I remember,” I say and smile wistfully. ”You were basically fluent in the language. I could just sit back and enjoy the day while you talked to some crazy ladies about vegetables.”

Miles chuckles. ”I’m not fluent. I still think that was the deepest conversation I’ve ever had with anyone in French.”

”Cute,” I comment, and see him shuffle almost imperceptibly closer to me. I still don’t really know what we are to each other. I just know that suddenly we’ve started flirting constantly and Miles is apparently not opposed to kissing me.

”I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Miles starts, looking a little more serious. ”What was it that made you kiss me that first time?”

I can feel myself blushing and I wish that I wouldn’t. ”You were just really charming and nice and you treated me like… like a person.” As I say that I realize how true it is. People are always expecting me to play certain roles. I figure that maybe that’s why I want to be an actor. I’m good at playing different roles because I’m so used to it.

”What, nobody else treats you like a person?” Miles asks, sounding confused, and a little upset. Perhaps on my behalf.

”Sure,” I allow. ”But most people think they know me just from seeing how I act. Like, they assume that I’m gay because I act flamboyant and then they make a whole ton of assumptions to go with the first one. Just because they get that right they think that all the other stereotypes that are related to that are true as well," I say and frown. It’s part of what makes me so insecure at times. "I don’t know if I’m making any sense. I just know that it makes me feel like I need to fit a certain mold.” I look at him askance, waiting for acknowledgement of some kind. He bridges the small gap between our hands and laces our fingers together.

”You know that’s not true, right?” Miles says adamantly. ”You’re one of the most complex people I know. You’re allowed to be exactly who you are. It doesn’t matter what people assume. Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you have to be a certain way.”

”That’s the thing, though,” I mumble, now sure that my cheeks are even more red. ”With you I don’t feel like that. I feel like I can be and do anything. Like I can be myself.” I smile awkwardly and try to hold back the moisture that’s collecting in my eyes. I’m not going to cry.

”Come here,” Miles implored, opening his arms. I stop and watch him for a second, hesitating, before I crawl into the space below his chin, allowing him to turn me around so that we’re spooning. For a moment, his arm around my waist feels like the only thing holding me together, until I feel him kiss the nape of my neck.

”Anyway, so that’s why I liked you then. It’s why I like you now,” I say and feel his arm tighten a fraction.

”You’re an incredible person, Tris,” Miles says, his voice thick with emotion that I can’t really put my finger on.

When I wake up god knows how much later, I feel like it all must have been a dream.


End file.
